Change
by Beelzemon
Summary: The more popular Zoid fighters start to transform. Into what, I'm not telling.
1. Default Chapter

1 Change  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. I own the two omnipotent characters that misinterpret things occasionally. Their names are mine, too, and I thought of them over 7 years ago.  
  
Bit: THIS IS OCCASIONALLY??????  
  
Jack: THEY SCREWED UP BIG TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
Leena: THIS COULD RUIN MY GOOD LOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(All sweat drop.)  
  
Beelzemon: If that's the best you get… I would HATE to see your worst.  
  
Jamie: 3… 2… 1…  
  
Vega: Blastoff!!!!!  
  
Leena: WHAT DID YOU SAY?????????????????  
  
Beelzemon: I get to say what I want because one… I'm the author, and two… I HAVE THE GUNS!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Points a shotgun at Leena's head.)  
  
Leena: (sweat drops) Whatever you say, boss.  
  
Summary: During a friendly handicap Zoid battle, two beings from another dimension cast a transformation spell on everyone fighting. Now they want back to normal…  
  
There's Naomi/Brad, and Vega/Leena…  
  
Vega and Leena: WHAT????????????????????????  
  
Beelzemon: At least one of you will agree with me later… Anyway, this takes place after the Blitz team made it to S class. If anyone knows the name for Vega's surrogate mother (The woman that babied him while he was with Back draft.), That would help. Anyway, for reasons, Vega and his 'mother' were allowed to keep some Back Draft equipment… The writing style will change later… Any way "spoken" radio or intercom 'Thought' [notes]  
  
  
  
Prologue…  
  
  
  
The two elemental knights were a little sick of keeping their antics out of other dimensions.  
  
Star scream: I'm bored…  
  
Earthos: Remember why the knights were banned from the one dimension?  
  
Star scream: I was just making the comets dance. The asteroid got away from me, I swear.  
  
Earthos: You killed off the dinosaurs!!! I LIKED THEM!!!!!!!!  
  
Star scream: Stupid Nexus!!!!!! Why is he the dimensional gatekeeper?  
  
Flameus: Because he existed before us, and was allowed to choose the gates as his own.  
  
The two knights weren't happy with the fire knight.  
  
Earthos: Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you're my keeper!!!  
  
Star scream: Go away!!!!  
  
Flameus left.  
  
Star scream: Well, we could go to another dimension.  
  
Earthos: Fine, but anything on a planet you want to mess with, you have to ask me.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Zoid universe, Vega had reequipped the Berserk Fury with new parts, and was willing to take on all challengers. Bit, Leena, Jamie, Brad, Naomi, and Jack accepted. Harry couldn't because he had to shop for new parts.  
  
Well… This kid is good with Zoids. Jack Sisco noted.  
  
You think? Naomi joked as the rail gun Vega had recently gained took her down.  
  
He's not THAT good. Leena said, just before her system froze up.  
  
These new parts are WONDERFUL!!!!!!!! Vega expressed his joy for the fifth time.  
  
Brad, give me cover! Bit yelled over the radio.  
  
Got it. Brad agreed as he discharged some smoke screens.  
  
Bit piloted Jaeger around to the back of the Fury, and was about to strike, when the judge issued warnings.  
  
WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED ENERGY SURGE AT POINT 34! UNIDEN… ACK!!!   
  
A comet like blast silenced the judge.  
  
"He was too loud." Star scream told Earthos.  
  
Star scream and Earthos noticed the Zoids.  
  
"Do you think they chose those Zoids because…?"  
  
"Yeah." Star scream answered.  
  
"Then I'll use a transformation spell to make them the creatures they love. I'd use an instant transforming one, but Nexus would notice."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Earthos watched as green energy formed an orb in his hands. He let the energy fly into each of the Zoids, hitting each pilot. The pilots felt slightly ill, and blinked. When they looked again, the two were gone, and Earthos erased any memory of them being there.  
  
What were we doing? Jamie asked as he landed the Pteras.  
  
I don't remember. Vega told them.  
  
Each of the pilots remembered the energy surge, though.  
  
Am I the only one who was zapped by something? Brad asked.  
  
I was too. The collective response was.  
  
We'd better get looked at, then. Jack suggested.  
  
Each of the pilots went to their respective hangers, unaware of what really happened, and unaware of Harry's Dark horn stomping to the battle grounds.  
  
Any one here?   
  
  
  
Believe it or not, Harry will actually be useful later. 


	2. Cute as a kitten...

Harry will be useful as EXTREME comic relief.  
  
Harry: HEY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: With all the sorrow, cliffhangers, and that, we NEED comic relief.  
  
Harry: In that case… FOR LEENA!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Geez. His lungs are as strong as Leena's. Anyway, fans of Jack better not flame me for this chapter. I also don't remember the sisters' names. I'll call them 'Sonia' and 'Sara' until I remember. No offense, but I haven't memorized many names from the show. Which sister is which won't matter here, because they'll be dressed the same. I NEED those names though. I need Vega's surrogate mother's name as well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Purring like a kitten.  
  
"How did the handicap Zoid battle go?" Sara asked Jack.  
  
"How did what go? I don't remember a Zoid battle. All I remember is that I was zapped by some kind of energy that went through the Lightning Sikes to hit me. Vega, bit, Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Naomi were there, and also hit by the energy."  
  
The two sisters noticed that Jack was acting a little out of character.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sonia asked.  
  
"I don't feel any different, but I could go for a glass of milk."  
  
As Jack walked into the hanger, the sisters just stared at each other.  
  
"Did he say a glass of milk?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought he hated milk."  
  
The two twins stared at Jack, whom they noticed was playing around a bit. He hopped onto a short concrete wall used to park next to, and he walked along it as if it was flat ground. He didn't seem to notice it was about to end, but he compensated for the difference in height as he walked along…  
  
  
  
Jack poured himself a glass of milk, and put the milk back in the fridge. He took a sip, and felt like he found the perfect nerve calming drink. He quickly finished the glass. As the twins arrived in the kitchen, he was long gone. Sara decided to get some soda, when she noticed that they were out of milk.  
  
"I thought we had two full gallons of milk."  
  
"We do."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Sonia looked in the fridge, and saw two empty jugs that held milk in the fridge. She then looked at the table, and noticed a tall glass with a milk ring in the bottom.  
  
"I think I know where it went."  
  
  
  
Jack felt sleepy, which was odd since he had only been up for 5 hours. He went to the bathroom to check his hair. He remembered that the shock had thrown him around enough to undo the styling he put into the hair. He began to move his hair into position to wrap his bandana around; when he saw that there were no ears on the sides of his head. He gasped, and let his hair fall. Then he spotted it; two very hard to notice bumps on top of his head. He dug his hair away from it, and saw that they were ears, like a cat's…  
  
'…OR A SIKES!!!!!!!'  
  
Jack messed his hair around to hide the ears, and ran to where he slept, passing the twins on the way. Jack had easily avoided bumping into them, despite the hall only being big enough for two people side by side, and that's how the twins walked. One of the twins noticed something.  
  
"I think he's finally quit shaving. It looked like a mustache started to grow."  
  
  
  
Jack ran into the room and locked the door. He was positively terrified at what was happening. Jack was about to scratch an itch, when he saw that his nails had grown a bit, and they were sharp. Jack had also noticed the whiskers under his nose.  
  
'Whoever did this, I'M GOING TO KILL 'EM!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Jack began to breath hard. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.  
  
'Stay in there, you. I still need you.'  
  
Jack felt like his nerves were shot. He felt like another glass of milk, or maybe some catnip…  
  
'CATNIP??????? SON OF A… I'M ALREADY INTERESTED IN CATNIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Jack felt confined in the small room. He walked around to try and reassure himself there was ample room. He walked some more, and all of a sudden, the confined feeling left him. So did part of his pants.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He couldn't suppress his scream of terror when a tail poked out of his pants, and accidentally tore off part of the back of the pants because of how fast it formed. The twins had rushed to his door, and began to break it down after they found it locked.  
  
'Just what I need.'  
  
Jack grabbed a sheet as fur began to form, and got it around him just as the twins finished busting down the door.  
  
"What happened???" Sara asked.  
  
"Oh um… Sorry, it was a nightmare."  
  
"Must have been one heck of a nightmare."  
  
"It is…"  
  
"IS??????"  
  
"I… um… Do you remember that energy surge I told you about?"  
  
"Yeah." Both sisters replied.  
  
"I… well… kind of…. Uh… itkindofstartedturningmeintoacatorpantherandidon'tknowhowtostopit." He ran his words together, embarrassed of what would happen if he told them.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh boy! The energy surge… * gulp * did something to me to… well… I'll just show you…"  
  
Jack dropped the sheet, revealing the feline features that have formed, including his tail, the fur, the ears, the whiskers, and his eyes, which had occurred while trying to explain the changes. The twins stared at him skeptically, and while one stared at his eyes; the other pulled his tail to make sure it was real.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!!!!" He yelped, part in terror, part in pain.  
  
The twins jumped when he shouted.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I feel very confined whenever my tail is."  
  
The twins did only one thing… They began to call him 'cute', because they like him, and they like cats.  
  
'I should have known they used Lightning Sikes for a reason…' Jack thought as he began to feel embarrassed.  
  
"It's a little creepy, but he looks really cute." One of the sisters said.  
  
'I just pray the others aren't experiencing changes like this… Or a situation as embarrassing as this.'  
  
  
  
A little funny at the end, but I honestly think that's why the twins use Sikes. I have a feeling they love cats… 


	3. Strong as a rex...

Thanks for the info. By the way, my computer is being a stubborn trash heap, and rarely will it let me log in. Anyway, I'm focusing each chapter on someone's viewpoint of certain things until all of the victims meet up. Also, some changes will go further than others. The reason will be given later.  
  
Harry: Hey… Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
(Crickets chirp)  
  
Beelzemon: Harry, that's not what I meant by comic relief.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Vega's change…  
  
"He wouldn't!" Kelly shouted.  
  
Jack had crouched down like he was going to pounce.  
  
"He can't!!!!" Chris yelped.  
  
Jack pounced, landing so that his right hand comes down on the poor mouse, killing it instantly.  
  
"He did… I liked this before, but now it's creepy."  
  
Jack eyed the mouse with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jack realized what he was doing, and tossed the mouse into the trash.  
  
"I just hope the others aren't having this kind of trouble…"  
  
///////////////////  
  
Vega returned to the hanger he and Sarah had obtained for use. Vega pictured Sarah pretty much as his mother, but he knew she wasn't his real mother. Sarah greeted Vega as he climbed down from the Fury's cockpit.  
  
"Welcome back, Vega. How did the new parts fare in battle?"  
  
"I don't remember any battles, but I remember some weird energy frying me and some others."  
  
When Vega got down, Sarah rushed to make sure he was all right.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. In fact, I feel kinda… well… kinda stronger."  
  
Vega began to head toward the kitchen in the hanger. He felt very hungry for some reason. As he wandered off, Sarah monitored his condition on the computer nearby. Since Vega was still wearing his biofeedback suit, she could use it to check on his health. She found it strange that it read some physical changes occurred…  
  
  
  
Vega felt very hungry by the time he got to the kitchen, but he couldn't find anything that looked satisfying. He then spied some raw steaks that Sarah had laid out to thaw so she could cook them. Vega couldn't wait for dinner. He decided to wash up, and while in the bathroom, he noticed that his teeth looked a little sharper.  
  
'I must be imagining things.'  
  
Vega! Do you know what happened to one of the steaks? I know I laid three large steaks out, but there's only two in here.   
  
Vega had no idea what could have happened, until he saw the bloody bits of the steak on his hands.  
  
"WHAT ON ZI??????"  
  
Vega then remembered that he took one of the steaks and ate it.  
  
'Why on earth did I do that? I'm going to be sick now.'  
  
Vega was about to wash his hands, when he felt the temptation to lick the remains of the steak off his hands. He nipped it in the bud, and washed his hands before the temptation had any hope of returning…  
  
  
  
"Vega, are you all right? You don't look so well."  
  
"I… um… I know where that steak went." Vega said guiltily.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know why, but I… um… ate it."  
  
"WHAT???????"  
  
"I didn't even realize I had touched it until you asked about it over the intercom. Something's wrong with me. I'm going to take a nap and pray it helps."  
  
Vega walked off, and Sarah noticed his early dinner didn't spoil his appetite one bit, because he had finished a second steak during dinner. Sarah also thought that the biofeedback suit seemed to be a little tight on Vega.  
  
  
  
Vega began to lose his balance a few times as he tried to make it to his room. He kept falling backwards for no apparent reason. Vega then tried again, and was glad he regained some balance, but he noticed that he had to walk in an odd manner to do so. He had to keep his knees bent, and his heel off the ground. Vega was starting to get scared. He also felt like the biofeedback suit was getting too tight. He went into his room, and struggled to get the suit off. When it finally came off, the parts that weren't hard were stretched. Vega thought he ate too much, because his gut was sticking out. He then changed into another outfit, but it barely fit him. He knew something was seriously wrong. The suit he'd understand, because it was always a little snug, but his favorite baggy pants and shirt hardly fitting? That was another story.  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
An uncomfortable sensation swept over him, as he blacked out, and fell into his bed…  
  
  
  
"OUCH!!!!!"  
  
Falling out of bed rudely awaked Vega, or so it seemed. As he got up, he noticed that his bed had broken. That was a little frightening, because he knew that it could support 400 lbs. He wobbled a bit, but he felt something right him. He looked behind him to see a large, scaly, purple tail attatched to him.  
  
"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME????????????????????????????"  
  
Vega screamed loud enough to be heard a mile away. He tried to keep from fainting, but as he tried, he had turned himself to face his mirror. Every muscle on his body had grown very large, which probably had increased his weight enough to break the bed under him while he slept. Although his hands were human, claws had formed on them. His skin had become scaly, and purple. Vega still had his hair, but his face wasn't his anymore. He saw a reptilian face instead, which had his eyes.  
  
"I WANT TO BE ME AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
Vega broke down in tears. He had barely noticed Sarah open the door, and gasp at what Vega had become.  
  
"OH MY…. Vega?"  
  
"I… I…"  
  
Sarah went over to Vega to try to calm him, not caring that Vega now stood taller than she did. Vega fell to his knees, once again being shorter than Sarah in doing so, and felt like he needed a mother to hold onto in these hard times. He hugged Sarah, and she hugged him back. Both were crying…  
  
  
  
Jack's was humorous because I couldn't think of a different outcome. Vega, though, seems a little emotional, even if he doesn't outright show it. 


	4. The zoo could use these folks...

This will be a long chapter, because I'm going to do Naomi, Leena, Brad, Bit, and Jamie all at once. Normal view point, because they'll rarely separate. Well, maybe awkward, if not long…  
  
Chapter 3 – One freaky day…  
  
Tauros had waited for a while for his team to return. He didn't expect Naomi to come along. As the Zoids are all placed in their individual places, and Naomi parked her hover cargo, Naomi noticed a few alterations with the Shadow Fox.  
  
"It looks more like a wolf."  
  
"I got tired of the fox, so I used a few parts from the Command Wolf to make it the 'Shadow Wolf'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on. Dinner's in a few minutes." Jamie called out to them.  
  
"Since when has Jamie been a fast cook?" Bit asked.  
  
The group decided to forget it, and they went to the dining area, except for Brad and Naomi.  
  
"You know… The Shadow wolf is kind of cute."  
  
"…"  
  
"COME ON!!!!! JAMIE SAID HE WON'T START WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!" Bit yelled from the other side of the hanger.  
  
Naomi and Brad decided to talk on the way.  
  
"Brad… Do you think that surge was serious?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
Brad sniffed the air.  
  
"You're wearing perfume??"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I used a small drop of an old one, but only a dog noticed it, and it ran."  
  
"I'm thinking of doing the same." Brad told her as he held his nose.  
  
"I thought only dogs noticed it."  
  
"Got me. Huh? It sounds like Bit and Leena are arguing over the menu. They both want meat, but Jamie prepared sushi."  
  
"I can't hear it. Oh well, I'm going to side with Leena for a change. I just can't bear the thought of having anything else right now for some reason…"  
  
"Although that's kind of how I feel, I don't mind the fish."  
  
They both chuckled, neither noticing the other's sharper teeth…  
  
  
  
"There, I've finished the meat, but I'm still having the sushi."  
  
Everyone was seated around the table. There were subtle changes in each of the Zoid pilots. All but Jamie had sharper teeth. Bit's hair seemed a little wilder then usual. Both Naomi and Leena seemed a little bulky. Leena was more so than Naomi, though. Her muscles, once rather small, had become well defined. Naomi seemed not as different. Jamie also seemed bulky, but that could have been his baggy clothes. Brad noticed all of this easily, but he failed to notice that he had the most drastic change. His mullet had faded to a silvery gray. He did notice the stares, though.  
  
"Time to eat!"  
  
Brad decided he was imagining things. He began to eat his meat. He earlier had decided on fish, but Jamie got a little defensive over it. He figured that he should go with his desired food. Brad and Bit ate 'normal' amounts (Although Brad noted they both ate a little more than usual), but the girls seemed completely famished. Leena just dug right in, but Naomi, although she ate quite a bit herself, did manage some self-control. Jamie seemed to be the biggest pig when he ate his fish. Jamie ate a total of 28 and three quarters of fish. Brad then quit thinking that everything was fine, but he hid it.  
  
"Uh… Jamie… What kind of fish were they?"  
  
"Bass, why?"  
  
"The ones we caught from the river nearby?"  
  
"Yeah, but you still didn't say why."  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Hey Brad, when did you dye your hair? I just noticed that it's silver-gray." Tauros said.  
  
"IT WHAT????????????????????????????????"  
  
"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Leena said between bites.  
  
"I DIDN'T dye it. I didn't do anything to it except what I normally do."  
  
"Good joke." Bit told him.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. His hair was brown when we came in." Naomi said.  
  
That's when everyone stopped. They had a bad feeling what caused the new color, and they just now began to worry about the effects on them.  
  
"ECK!!!!! THAT ENERGY SURGE!!!!!!!! WHAT'LL IT DO TO ME??????????" Leena shouted.  
  
"Calm down!" Tauros tried to tell her.  
  
"We should just forget it, and see if it goes away. It could just be me." Brad lied. He knew that something was happening to all of them.  
  
  
  
Naomi felt sick. She was sick because she couldn't keep balance. Brad offered to keep an eye on her for a little while. She was pacing in his room, and he kept catching her falls behind her. This time, she noticed his sharp nails poking her. She stood up, unaware that she was standing like Vega had before. She turned to face Brad, and nearly screamed. This was her first good look at him in a while, so this was a surprise. His ears had become pointed, and he had grown fur. His face was now like a…  
  
"…Brad? You look like a…"  
  
"I know, a werewolf. One problem with your theory." He said through a wolf's muzzle.  
  
Brad went to a window, and opened the shade. Light from a half moon came in.  
  
"Werewolves only come around during full moons. By the way, no offense, but I'm not catching your next fall. I'm afraid next time they won't be nails digging into your skin…"  
  
Naomi looked in the mirror in the corner, and at first thought it was a trick mirror, because it showed a scaly looking Naomi who was too large in her muscles and stomach. She looked down, and saw that it wasn't a trick. Her muscles had grown a little, and her stomach was sticking out. She felt it, refusing to believe that she was getting fat because of this. It wasn't fat, but muscle that caused it. She also noticed that her body had become much different. She finally noticed a small tail, like it was just coming in. She felt like crying. Brad tried to comfort her.  
  
"I think we'd better check on the others, whether we or THEY like it or not."  
  
It took a little coaxing, but Naomi eventually followed Brad to check on the others. Brad heard rustling in the kitchen, and went to investigate. He saw a tail similar to Naomi's, but fully developed poking out from behind the fridge door. Brad and Naomi figured it was Leena for some reason. Brad grabbed the tail, which made the owner jump, and smack their head into the top of the fridge.  
  
"OW!!!! Why'd you pinch me? I already have a bump on my head!!!!!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Pinch? Jamie, have you looked at yourself?"  
  
Jamie began to stand to look at Brad.  
  
"Not rea… AUGH!!!!!! WEREWOLF!!!!!! AU…MPH!!!!!!!"  
  
Brad had held Jamie's beak shut to stop his screaming. Jaime now resembled a pteranodon, complete with beak and horn, although the horn was a little small and soft. He had leathery material reaching from his wrists to his armpits. The material was flexible enough to allow near complete freedom of movement. Jamie's body was muscular, but unlike the other two mentioned dinosaur-human crosses, he had a six-pack instead of ultra muscular stomachs. He must have just walked to get a snack, because his toes were claws that could grasp things if he knew how to use them. Or that they were there.  
  
"Jamie! It's me! Brad!"  
  
"MPH!"  
  
"Oh. Sure."  
  
Brad let go of Jamie's beak.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
Then Jamie finally noticed his beak.  
  
"…This isn't a dream, is it?"  
  
"If it is, then it's a pretty $@%^ good one." Naomi told him.  
  
Jamie then noticed Naomi. She didn't look any different, until Brad closed the fridge. Then Jamie could see the scales and tail easily.  
  
"Where's Bit and Leena?"  
  
"Bit said something about the Liger, and Leena's taking a bath."  
  
"Leena's going to freak if she steps on the scale." Brad joked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Both Naomi and Leena were turning into the same thing, but Naomi's changing slowed down a lot. Leena, though…"  
  
"Better check on Bit."  
  
The three demi-humans went to the hanger, where they heard Bit screaming his head off.  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!! I'M TURNING INTO A LION!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bit did indeed look the part. His hair had grown into a mane of hair. His face was something like a lion's, but no fur. A tail poked out of Bit's pants, complete with fur.  
  
"Save your screaming for when you look at us." Brad joked again. He noted that he seemed to start acting different.  
  
"What? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH /gasps for air/ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bit fainted. Brad grabbed his legs, and began to drag him with them toward the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Leena was comfortable in the bath water. She thought ahead, and had put bubble bath in it to prevent perverts from getting an eyeful. She stepped out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around herself. She had to use a BIG beach towel. She figured that the towel shrunk in the wash. She drained the water, and went over to the mirror. It was fogged due to the heat, so Leena cracked the door open slightly, and decided to weigh herself for fun while she waited. She was shocked when it read that she put on over 200 lbs.  
  
'Very funny, Bit.'  
  
Leena thought back to when she was getting out of the tub. She was stuck until she pulled as hard as she could, and the water went down more than she expected when she was out. She checked the scale again. It still read 381 lbs.  
  
'I must be having some kind of nightmare. I couldn't possibly put on that kind of weight in a couple hours. I don't remember falling asleep though, and I did eat a lot at dinner…'  
  
Leena then noticed her stomach looked awfully large. She felt it, and was rather stunned to find that it was pure muscle. It was also VERY large. Leena went over to the mirror, which had now cleared. She began to scream. Instead of her face, a dinosaur face was in the mirror. Her body was covered in bluish scales, which went clear to her new tail. Her toes were gone, replaced with three short claws; four if you count the toe that didn't touch the ground. Her hands were clawed as well. She let go of the towel for an instant, and then quickly snatched it again. During the instant, she learned that except for what she hid below her waist, she no longer had any outward sings of gender. She freaked out, and brought the towel back up. She didn't want to form any habits if she could return to normal. She tried to get her outfit on, but it was far too small now. She rushed to her room…  
  
  
  
By the time the quartet of demi-humans got to the bathroom, they knew they were too late. The door had been left open, and Leena's clothes were still there. Brad sniffed the air.  
  
"Brad, what are you doing?" Bit asked, finally awake.  
  
"…Idiot." Brad said coldly.  
  
Brad followed what he smelled down the hall, and up to Leena's door. He tried it, and found it was locked.  
  
"I'M NOT DECENT!!!!!"  
  
"Because of lack of clothes, or for a different reason?" Brad asked.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU???????????"  
  
"I'm guessing the reason is the same one that made us afraid of each other…"  
  
"I… Something happened to me while I was in the bathroom…"  
  
"That kind of thing happened to us in other rooms."  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT??????????????"  
  
"Because your scent smells different now."  
  
While the other three demi-humans outside the room began to worry about just how far Brad changed, Leena opened the door. She had managed to somehow get a t-shirt over her head, and onto her large body. She also managed to get a large pair of sweat pants past her claws. Her hair was messed up, but she couldn't care less now. Her large gut still poked out, though. Bit was about to laugh at her awkward appearance.  
  
"Don't bit." Brad whispered to him.  
  
"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
What Brad feared would happen happened. Leena hit Bit into the floor. Bit was out cold.  
  
"Touchy." Naomi commented.  
  
Leena noticed that Naomi at least kept much more humanity than Leena.  
  
"I don't know why." Brad answered her unasked question.  
  
"How are we going to explain this to…"  
  
The doctor in question was walking down the hall. He saw the group, and did two things.  
  
"I knew the lasagna was too old when I ate it."  
  
That was the first thing. The second thing he did was faint.  
  
"This is going to be a LONG night." Leena commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
Long, and a little confusing for some. 


	5. The gang's all here...

Update! By the way, the Vega/Leena is coming up.  
  
Chapter 4 – Well, the gang's all here…  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SPELL WAS A PARTIAL TRANSFORMATION???????"  
  
"I couldn't use much power, or Nexus would notice. By the way, was that blue Zoid a lion?"  
  
"No, it was a liger."  
  
"Opps."  
  
"Let me guess… You also couldn't tell the difference between the three dinos."  
  
"Um… yes."  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
The Tasker sisters were having trouble hiding Jack's new features as they drove toward Tauros' hanger. He kept getting hot under the sheet.  
  
"It's bad enough I'm becoming like a Sikes."  
  
"The heat must be getting to you. There is no such thing as a Sikes." Chris looked back and said.  
  
"A Sikes looks like a panther, and so do I now."  
  
"Maybe Tauros and the others can help. You did say that the Blitz team was also hit with the energy." Kelly said while driving.  
  
"I need to calm down." Jack said as he took a drink from his bottle of water.  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
  
  
"We're almost there, Vega."  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"I'll just take a little look. If they've changed, than it'll be safe."  
  
"How long do I have to stay under the tarp?"  
  
"Until the coast is clear."  
  
Vega had to hide under a tarp because even when he ducked down in the back of the car, he was still visible. Vega tried his hardest to ignore his aches caused from the changing he felt occurring on the way. His hands and feet were no longer human. His jaw ached from his teeth becoming even sharper. He was trying his best not to scream.  
  
"How much further?"  
  
"I see it up ahead, but someone just arrived there. Two women, and someone under a sheet."  
  
"The Tasker sisters and Jack Sisco."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I can just tell."  
  
  
  
Sarah and Vega peeked from behind a hanger door. Both were beginning to think they've gone off the deep end. They saw a werewolf, a pterodactyl, a lion faced person, a 'Dragon lady', a panther like man, and another Rex-like creature. Vega told Sarah that she was a girl.  
  
"How can you tell?" She asked again.  
  
"I think from smell."  
  
Vega noticed the werewolf's ears perk up. Vega pulled Sarah back just before Brad turned to look. That didn't stop Brad's sense of smell.  
  
"Someone else is here." Brad said to the others.  
  
"Should we take a look?" Leena asked.  
  
"They'll come to us soon enough."  
  
  
  
"Vega, what's wrong?"  
  
"I still want to be me again."  
  
Vega's eyes began to water.  
  
"Maybe they'll find a way to return everyone to normal."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Right now, it couldn't hurt to go in."  
  
  
  
Brad was right. A purple-scaled male version of Leena walked into the hanger. Leena looked at him like she fell in love. Brad could tell that some instincts had developed in her that hadn't in the newcomer.  
  
"You're kind of cute."  
  
The purple demi-human looked at Leena funny.  
  
"Don't you think you should save it for when I'm older?"  
  
"VEGA??????"  
  
Sarah walked out from behind Vega.  
  
"Does anyone have any idea what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like they all became a lot like living versions of their Zoids." Tauros noted.  
  
"HEY!!!! I'M BECOMING A LION, NOT A LIGER!!!!!!"  
  
"The Liger MIGHT have been mistaken for a lion. Anyway, this proves that this was no accident. Someone deliberately caused this."  
  
Elsewhere in the hanger, Leena was still after Vega. Although Vega was younger than Leena, he was taller tan her in his new body. He didn't know why. What he did know was that Leena was trying to become his girlfriend before they were better acquainted. Brad said that Vega probably didn't fell the same about her due to being too young. Vega planned to figure out what he meant as soon as Leena quit looking at him like that…  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like the gang's all here." Jack said to Brad.  
  
"Not quite…" Brad told him.  
  
"?"  
  
Brad had to keep from chasing Jack. At least he knew that the dog chase cat thing went back further than most thought. Brad could also tell Jack was uneasy being near him. When a faint stomping sound was heard, Brad finally spoke up.  
  
"There's Harry. NOW the gang's all here, but for how long?"  
  
  
  
What will Harry do when he learns that not only is Leena only part human now, but is also after someone else?  
  
Leena: Thanks for the pairing, Beelzemon. (Stares lovingly at Vega.)  
  
Vega: YOU PAIRED US UP BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH PART DINOSAUR NOW?????????????????? That's just not right.  
  
Beelzemon: The only reason you object is because you're too young to understand. 


	6. More demi-humans?

I've been busy with other stories.  
  
Vega: Sarah said she'd punish me if I do, but I'm going to kill you anyway.  
  
Beelzemon: Just because your hide is toughened now, doesn't mean that you'll live from a Corona Destroyer…  
  
Vega: *ULP* Go ahead with the story… I like it.  
  
Beelzemon: That's what I thought. (Lowers cannon away from Vega's torso.) Besides, if I don't finish the story, Leena will chase you until you mature.  
  
Vega: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Beelzemon: I can see it now… your little rexes playing with you.  
  
Vega: You don't mean…  
  
Beelzemon: In your terms… Leena and Vega sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Vega with a baby carriage. Invite me to the wedding. I'll bring along a couple buddies, like Greymon and Tyrannomon.  
  
Vega: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 – More demi-humans?  
  
  
  
"This should be interesting. Still, they should all be transformed a little further."  
  
"Forget it. This way, it's more entertaining watching them try to explain it to others. Besides, I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face."  
  
"I have to hand it to you two, when you team up, you're jokes can be so funny it's lethal!"  
  
"Hey Flameus, how about some popcorn?"  
  
Flameus holds a bag of popcorn, and soon the popcorn's ready.  
  
"This ought to be hilarious."  
  
"Pass the popcorn."  
  
"Okay Nexus…. NEXUS??????????"  
  
All of the elementals jump in fear.  
  
"Don't worry, I just learned how to make your antics occur in a perfect mirror of the dimension. This way, we can have fun without repercussions. Also, it turns out the dinosaurs were supposed to die in that dimension. It's cool."  
  
"So you're saying that we messed with a perfectly identical version of the Zoids universe?"  
  
"Yeah, but we still ought to fix it later. For now, lets watch the fireworks."  
  
"NEXUS HAS JOINED THE DARK SIDE!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The group then continues to watch the results of their antics…  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
"HARRY???? HIDE!!!!!"  
  
All of the demi-humans flee deeper into the hanger. Harry stops his Dark Horn outside, and gets out. He walks [that's new] over to Tauros.  
  
"Where's my sweet Leena?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Earthos was sipping a brew of boiled nightshade, poison sumac, and Miracle Gro. When he sees Harry, he does a classic spit take, iritaiting the shadow elemental that was soaked.  
  
"WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?? There's another one? Excuse me while I…"  
  
"Awww…. I wanted to see them explain Leena's change to Harry!"  
  
"They could hide it if he doesn't change."  
  
"Then while you're down there, get Leon as well."  
  
"The red blade liger, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Earthos vanishes into thin air, intent on making more demi-humans…  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
As Tauros grasped for an answer, Leon arrived.  
  
"Where's Naomi? She's been gone for too long!"  
  
While Tauros and Sarah tried to avoid telling them about the changes, a man clad in brown tights without a shirt, and green boots, gloves, and shorts walks over.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Not important. What is important is that I forgot a couple of victims."  
  
Earthos blasts green energy into Harry and Leon. Unlike before, the targets are knocked unconscious.  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHANGED THEM!!!!!"  
  
"Yup. I have to admit though, I did screw up. I'm not going to undo what was already done, but I will fix the mistake I made with the Liger pilot."  
  
Earthos begins to concentrate. Meanwhile, Bit feels very itchy. He scratches as black and orange striped fur grows in. Claws form on his hands. Earthos quits concentrating, and looks toward Tauros.  
  
"I still don't know if it's correct, but I wouldn't, because humans made the cross breed liger."  
  
A vine breaks through the cement floor, and a black rose forms at the end. Earthos plucks the rose, and hands it to Tauros.  
  
"The scent should awaken those two, but I wouldn't use it until they quit changing, because it's gonna hurt!"  
  
Earthos changes into sand, and slips through the crack the vine made. Tauros and Sarah then take the prone bodies to a guest room…  
  
  
  
Leon and Harry begin to wake up. The fragrant scent of a rose lured them out of the dream world. When they see each other, they scream.  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WERELIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRICERATOPS MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When they both calm down enough, they realize who they are.  
  
"HARRY????"  
  
"LEON?????"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??????"  
  
"That guy in tights must have done it."  
  
"Um… Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do realize that dinosaurs are much bigger than people, right?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your clothes are stretched tight and shredded. You need a new tailor."  
  
Harry looked in the mirror. He saw the horns on his face, and the beak where his mouth was. He looked down and saw a short, fat tail poking out of a hole in his pants. His hands, although normal in function, had trouble grasping anything. His skin was gray and scaly. Every muscle on his body was swollen and strengthened. Leon had already looked, and noticed the orange and black mane where his hair was. He also noticed the cat-like tail with fur at the end. His teeth were sharp, and so were the new claws on his hands. He also noted his ears were now on top of his head. Both demi-humans were terrified of what happened.  
  
"This… has to be a dream." Harry said, hoping it was.  
  
"I doubt it. Anyway, what was that energy we were hit with?"  
  
Harry remembered something.  
  
"HEY! I saw the same energy hit everyone in the handicap Zoid battle!"  
  
"You don't think…"  
  
"Yep. We were changed too."  
  
Both Harry and Leon turn to face a werewolf-like creature. His voice assured them it was Brad.  
  
"Brad? What on Zi?"  
  
"That guy turned us all into part human creatures. Each of us no has features hat living versions of our Zoids do. Not all of us were affected much, but you'd better forget about Leena, Harry."  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?"  
  
"Despite age difference, she's been chasing after Vega. Speaking of that, do you guys mind moving a few steps to your left?"  
  
Curious, the two comply. Not soon after, Vega runs through the room, with Leena chasing after him.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"COME BACK, VEGA!!!!!!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME???????"  
  
"YOU'RE HANDSOME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As those two go by, Harry begins to chase after Leena. Naomi walks in, oblivious to Leon.  
  
"How many laps did they run around here?"  
  
"I lost count after they accidentally trampled Bit and Jamie."  
  
"NAOMI?????"  
  
Naomi finally notices Leon. Leon, however, faints.  
  
"This is going to be one LONG night."  
  
  
  
How's that? Anyway, I think Kanada got me hooked on transformation fics. 


	7. The first night's sleep...

Mighty Corrector… That wasn't a funny E-mail. For one, if you EVER listened to me, you'd know that as a Digimon, THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD CALL ME A CHIMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, you are WAY to picky. If you can't handle the occasional typo, then good luck finding a perfect writer, because even you make typos. For calling me a chimp, YOU WILL SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – The first night's sleep.  
  
  
  
"I guess it DID get funnier after more players were added."  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"I don't know…. I feel like frying something."  
  
"Then pick something to fry, Thundar."  
  
The lightning elemental eventually chooses to fry 'The Mighty Corrector'. Thundar fires a powerful lightning bolt at him, and keeps it going for a minute.  
  
"There… One extra picky writer is now extra CRISPY!"  
  
"HEY! WE'RE ABOUT TO MISS ANOTHER GOOD PART!!!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
"LEENA!!!!"  
  
While still chasing Vega, she looks behind her.  
  
"HARRY??????? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As if to make things worse, Bit and Jamie walk out into the hall, and immediately notice the stampede approaching and begin running for their lives. Bit is in the lead, with Jamie struggling to stay in second. Vega is a close third, with Leena in fourth, and Harry lagging behind.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Brad and Naomi were attempting to wake Leon. Leon woke up, and fainted again. This was going to be difficult. As if to make things worse, Bit and Jamie ran into the room, and were lucky enough to get out of the way as Vega, Leena, and Harry run through the room.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to be trampled again."  
  
"Is that Leon?"  
  
Brad answers Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not taking this too well."  
  
Leon wakes up again, and faints once more.  
  
"I think Leon has the right idea. We should get some sleep."  
  
Vega then runs into the room, and closes the door.  
  
"I'd agree, if Leena wasn't chasing me."  
  
"That can be fixed."  
  
Brad opens the door, and waits for Leena to pass by. She stops when Brad points down the hall to her right. Leena runs in that direction, and when Harry arrives, Brad points in the opposite direction. Harry thanks him, and… um… waddles down the hall. Brad closes the door, and turns back around.  
  
"They'll eventually figure it out. By then, they'll be too tired to try again."  
  
"I owe you one."  
  
"Then do me a favor and let me sleep."  
  
Brad goes to a corner, and sits down. He lies back, and quickly falls asleep. Naomi goes next to him, and she softly puts her head in his lap, and dozes off.  
  
"Great. Leave us with waking Leon up." Bit complains.  
  
"Don't wake him up."  
  
Vega then goes toward the center of the room, and lies down on his stomach. He uses his arms as pillows, and nods off.  
  
"He has a point. Let Leon sleep."  
  
As Bit tries to find Jamie, he looks up and learns that Jamie already has the hang of hanging. Jamie falls asleep as he hangs from a couple beams in the ceiling. Bit then yawns, and lies down. He closes his eyes, and begins to dream…  
  
////////////////  
  
  
  
"Darn. I was hoping the tranquility wouldn't set in for another hour."  
  
"Keep in mind we don't control living creatures, then get back to me."  
  
"Well, it'll be hectic in the morning, I can tell you that…"  
  
"How would you know, Shadowsis?"  
  
"I have a plan…"  
  
"Forget it. Let them play it out."  
  
///////////////////  
  
  
  
Leena continued to run, hoping that Vega would be around the corner. She was about to give up when she realized that the only place left to hide was back with Brad and the others.  
  
'I can't believe Brad would do that.'  
  
Leena then quietly goes back to the room, and finds Vega sleeping quietly by himself. Leena lies down next to him, and quietly drifts off to dreamland…  
  
  
  
Harry continued to waddle along the halls. He was too busy trying to find Leena to think. After a lengthy trip around the place, he gave up, and collapsed from exhaustion. He quickly fell asleep…  
  
//////////////////////  
  
"THIS IS GOLDEN!!!! WHERE'S THE CAMERA????? WAIT UNTIL VEGA REALIZES THAT LEENA SLEPT WITH HIM ALL NIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
"Well… slept NEXT to him. There are differences."  
  
  
  
He-he-he… We might see those little rexes anyway…  
  
Vega: WHAT ON ZI ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???????  
  
Beelzemon: Like I said, you're too young to understand. That, and you haven't woke up yet. Thanks to Goku for telepathy, even if it's one way.  
  
Vega: Little rexes…. WE AREN'T MARRIED!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: You don't always have to be married…  
  
Vega: Never-mind, just please DON'T go along with the little rexes.  
  
Beelzemon: I might, seeing as you embarrassed me by paying Arukenimon to act much like Leena does to you…  
  
Vega: I'M SORRY!!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO THROUGH WITH IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Liger or lion?

Time for a gag Shadowfox and Kardro gave me the idea for. Also, are you really Corrector? The way you're acting leads me to believe that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – Is a liger a lion or a liger?  
  
  
  
The first thing Vega saw when he woke up was Leena's face.  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vega jumped in fright, and woke everyone up in the place. Jamie was especially angry, because Vega crashed into him when he jumped.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!! WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That was loud, or the ligers aren't lions." Leon said.  
  
////////////////  
  
  
  
"The ligers are lions?"  
  
"I thought you knew that."  
  
"THEN I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH MY FIRST CHOICE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Earthos suddenly appeared in the room. This panicked a couple of the former pilots. [FORMER pilots because I would LOVE to see you find a way to fit a Hybrid T-rex/human into a cockpit, or for a wolf/human hybrid to work controls without tearing his nails/claws out. Oh, and you can't use a shoehorn for the first task.]  
  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU??????"  
  
"I'm the one that made you all hybrids. I'm here because I made a mistake again."  
  
Earthos raises his hand, and the two liger/humans are now lion/humans.  
  
"That should…"  
  
"But ligers are ligers." Bit said.  
  
"…Fix… that? DANG IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Earthos makes them part liger again.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?????? LIGERS ARE LIONS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SONS OF…"  
  
Earthos changes them again.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!! THEY ARE LIGERS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Earthos changes them again.  
  
"LIONS!!!!"  
  
Earthos changes them once more.  
  
"LIGERS!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Earthos walks over to the two.  
  
.  
  
"YOU TWO SONS OF SUBMARINERS!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU THINK WHAT YOU DO?????????"  
  
"Because they're called ligers." Bit answers.  
  
"Uh-huh, because they're called ligers. THAT'S STUPID!!!!!!!! I'M MAKING YOU BOTH LION HYBRIDS, AND YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Earthos changes them into lion hybrids, and leaves them.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
"But ligers are ligers…"  
  
"I don't think you understand…. IS THAT BETTER????"  
  
Bit jumps.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes sir."  
  
"Good, you son of a submariner!"  
  
"Son of a submariner?"  
  
"I'd say it right, but there's a kid present."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Earthos disappears.  
  
"Now where were we… oh yeah? LIONS!!!!!"  
  
"LIGERS!!!!!"  
  
As Earthos watches them, he face faults.  
  
  
  
Short and stupid, but it's a good gag. 


	9. The hybrids want to Zoid battle...

Inuyasha-kun was a little upset when I misspelled his name, but now that I'm not, I have all right to do this… (Borrows the Mallet of Justice, and clobbers Corrector again.) That was because I felt like it. Anyway, I…  
  
????? : I NEVER SAID YOU COULD TAKE MY LINE!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Who the heck are you?  
  
????? : You don't know? Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Wait a second…. KEFKA??????  
  
Kefka: I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL ANYONE A SON OF A SUBMARINER!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: … Chickenwuss.  
  
(Blows Kefka away with a Corona Destroyer.)  
  
Beelzemon: Now that…  
  
Seifer: THAT'S MINE!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: What did I do to deserve this? HEY FATE!!!!! LEOMON DOESN'T COUNT!!!!!! I ONLY PRETENDED TO KILL HIM SO HE COULD WORK CHRIS MCFEELY'S BAR WITHOUT UPSETTING JERI!!!!!!!!  
  
Fate: (Checks lists) Opps.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 – The hybrids want to Zoid battle…  
  
  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!! I NEED TO BE OUT THERE IN A ZOID BATTLE, NOT KEPT INSIDE AWAY FROM SUNLIGHT!!!!!" Jack shouted.  
  
Several others agreed. They didn't enjoy having to stay hidden from the outside world, but if they were seen…  
  
"WHOA!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!" Kelly told him.  
  
None of the former pilots were taking this very well, particularly the mercenaries, who have grown to like the battles. Leena, though, couldn't care less as long as she was with Vega. Vega wasn't fond of this either. Would you be fond of suddenly being transformed, and having a female hybrid chase you? I think not.  
  
"I want to battle too, but if we're seen, who knows what the end result would be?" Jamie told them.  
  
"Where's Brad?"  
  
"Hold on…"  
  
Naomi had a feeling. She went outside, and sure enough, Brad's wolf side had him howling at the moon. Brad only went along with it so that other instincts wouldn't grow too strong…  
  
"Brad?"  
  
Brad stopped, and turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want to return to the Zoid battles too, right?"  
  
Brad nodded.  
  
"So do I…"  
  
  
  
/////////////////  
  
  
  
"Those lovebirds really know how to hit us where it hurts…" Earthos said as a tear of chlorophyll went down his face.  
  
"Yeah." Flameus' tears were lava.  
  
"What are you two babbling about?" Shadowsis asked.  
  
"You wouldn't know. You don't have a heart." Puritus said as he walked in, radiating light.  
  
"A-HEM!!!"  
  
"Oh… sorry." Puritus stopped the light.  
  
"Let's just watch for a while longer…"  
  
  
  
/////////////////  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out!"  
  
Brad walked off toward the hanger. The others knew EXACTLY what he was doing. He was in the cockpit by the time they arrived.  
  
"YOU INSANE FOOL!!!! IF YOU'RE FOUND OUT…"  
  
"I won't be…"  
  
The cockpit closed, and the Shadow Wolf ran out of the hanger…  
  
  
  
'Too bright in here. A little adjustment, and…'  
  
Brad switched the interior lighting off in the Shadow Wolf. Brad knew he didn't need it. Although it was pitch black for human eyes, his eye weren't human.  
  
'Perfect. Now if someone opens the vid-com, they can't see me during the night.'  
  
After a while of wandering, he found a willing fighter…  
  
You want to take me on? Fine, but you'll lose…   
  
That's what you think.   
  
The shadow wolf deployed a smoke screen to make it near impossible to see. His foe, in a D-Bison, fired like mad. Brad was a little surprised that he easily out-maneuvered the shots, but then again, he was part wolf now…  
  
SON OF A %*^&#!   
  
Brad wasn't too happy about that… He fired of some Vulcan fire from his pivoting gun. He easily hit home.  
  
THAT'S IT!!!!! MAXIMUM BURNOUT!!!!!   
  
Brad never heard of that attack before. Either it's new, or that's simply what he calls it. The shots were armor piercing, and tore the shadow wolf apart. This was a non-official match, but that didn't stop Brad's for from gloating…  
  
I WON YOU &@$^@#*!!!!!   
  
Then the jerk fired once more as an insult, but this caused the Zoid to fall over and crash. Brad was thrown through the cockpit window. The last thing he thought of as he blacked out was that he was glad that he could endure more now as a hybrid…  
  
  
  
Brad's lost, and they haven't left the frying pan yet!!!! 


	10. Lost and found...

Could someone tell me how to solve this thing? (Holds up a Rebix cube.) Machinedramon tricked me into a bet over who can solve one of these the fastest, and now he gets to change the script for one of my fics. Luckily, he put a little clause in. If I solve this thing before I have to update the story, then I'm free. A little help, please…  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 – Lost and found…  
  
  
  
"Brad should have been back by now. I hope he's all right."  
  
"I'm going to look for him. In the Pteras, it should be a little easier finding him."  
  
"Okay Jamie."  
  
Jamie walks off toward the hanger, leaving Naomi worrying…  
  
  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Brad stirred. He slowly got up, cringing in pain as he did. He felt like killing that jerk that shot him for no reason. Brad stood up, and then checked the extent of his injuries. He had a couple of bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, lots of cuts and bruises, and most likely a concussion. He was also worried that there was internal bleeding. He began to hobble away from the wrecked Zoid, and fell over. He had tripped over a tree root that he should have noticed. Now he was positive he had a concussion, thanks to that. Now he got a good view of his hands. He was partly expecting more change. Now he had claws instead of nails, but other that silvery fur, his hands were still human.  
  
'Great. I wonder what else happened.'  
  
Brad stood up again, and noticed the daylight that irritated his eyes.  
  
'Terrific. I'm a sitting duck now.'  
  
Brad fell forward again. This time, he was standing, so he didn't trip.  
  
'Must be one bad concussion.'  
  
Brad heard a tearing sound. He knew what it was, so instead of looking, he simply stood up, and began to hobble toward the wrecked Zoid. He used the remaining cockpit window as a mirror. Aside from the claws and the tail covered with silvery, bushy fur, he was unchanged.  
  
'Are the others changing too? Oh no! NAOMI!'  
  
Brad was upset. He started to hobble off, but slipped on a puddle, and knocked himself unconscious on the Zoid's window…  
  
  
  
//////////////////////  
  
  
  
"No sign of Brad or the Shadow Wolf. I'm heading back."  
  
Are you sure you didn't find him?   
  
"Yeah. I'm… OH! A river! FISH!!!"  
  
JAMIE!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!   
  
"Sorry."  
  
Jamie began to steer the Pteras back to the hanger. He wasn't in much of a good mood over having to pass up a meal, but it's better than being discovered…  
  
  
  
///////////////////////  
  
  
  
Brad slowly began to wake up. He saw that it was night, meaning that his last fall really put him out for the count.  
  
'Well, at least it's night again.'  
  
Then Brad noticed the campfire off to his left.  
  
'Great. I needed this like a… no; better not tempt Fate. It already made me fall a lot.'  
  
Brad sat up, and noticed the bandages around his chest, and the stinging of alcohol on his cuts. Someone was either a Good Samaritan, or wanted him as a living trophy…  
  
"Uh-oh. It's awake."  
  
Brad quickly turned to face the voice. It was a scientist of some kind. Probably studying the forest's flora and fauna when he came across Brad.  
  
'I bet he never expected fauna like me.'  
  
Brad tensed a little. If there was one scientist, maybe there was more.  
  
"Um… nice doggy. Good doggy…"  
  
Brad stifled a desire to laugh. The scientist pulled out a bone. Now Brad could barely keep from laughing.  
  
"Would you like a bone, doggy?"  
  
Yep, this guy was new to being a scientist. Brad managed to keep from laughing, but he just had to do something or else he would burst out laughing, and that would be worse than what he was planning…  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
The scientist jumped. He obviously never heard of werewolves.  
  
"YOU TALKED???"  
  
"It was either that, or burst out laughing. I am obviously NOT a doggy…"  
  
Brad was trying to make the guy think he was either dreaming, or outright batty. Only time will tell if he succeeds…  
  
  
  
  
  
Skullsatamon: How DO you solve these things?  
  
Beelzemon: Just use that speed of yours to get it one step from being complete, and then I finish. You'll have pretty much solved it, but Machinedramon will think I solved it, and I'll be free from the bet.  
  
Skullsatamon: This is hard…  
  
Beelzemon: It's better than what tin-head plans for me to do with my story… 


	11. The Elemental Interlude...

A new update for Zoids. (Imitating Marvin the Martian.) It's that lovely?  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 – The elemental interlude…  
  
  
  
It's about time you learned about the elemental knights. I'm going to put some info here, and that should clear things up.  
  
  
  
First of, they all look like human men. They in fact, are made of the elements they control, but can take human form. Also, Nexus banned them from certain dimensions because of the harm they caused. Nexus has recently learned how to undo the harm, and make it occur in a mirror dimension instead. Nexus isn't a true elemental knight, because he doesn't control the elements found in almost all dimensions, but instead controls the gateways to these dimensions. Normally, he only allows immortal beings to go through, but he has compassion for human life, and sometimes breaks his own rules to help those he feels need help. Now onto more detailed info…  
  
  
  
Flameus: Master of fire and magma. His true form is made of fire, and what would be liquid from a human body, is replaced with lava for his body. Hot- tempered at times, and one of the older knights. Also, he can only control magma and lava as long as it hasn't hardened. His body has no definite shape, and he transforms into different things in his flaming body.  
  
Iceius: Also known as Aquarius and Jack Frost. He controls water wherever it's present, as long as it's not a gas. One of the few knights ever known by mortals, he is as compassionate about them as Nexus. He created dolphins to act as Saint Bernards do on land. His acts of charity and kindness led humans to name a constellation after him. His true form is made entirely of ice, but bleeds and sheds tears of water, which doesn't freeze on him. Unlike Flameus' body, his has a definite shape. Most of his body is formed from a light blue ice, except his eyes, which are dark blue. A crown of icicles pointing backward adorns his head, and his claw- like fingers are sharp when he wills them to be. Can transform, but prefers to make living creatures from ice. Cool-headed at all times. Younger than Flameus.  
  
Thundar: Master of electricity and lightning. His true body is pure electricity, but he almost never is in true form. His electrical power gives him an edge over people the other knights don't; he can control them like puppets on strings of energy. He also controls ANYTHING with electricity in it, including machines. The second youngest knight.  
  
Earthos: He controls more than the other knights, but what he controls is truly intertwined. The ground, plants, rock, and wildlife are his to rule. When man sinned, he ejected them from his garden of paradise he called 'Eden'. In it, every living plant and animal lives in harmony with the others. He even keeps mythical animals there, such as the Pegasus and the Chimera. He loves plants and animals over his own life. He has no true form due to the fact he can be made of any earthly material like sand, mud, or rock. Third youngest knight.  
  
Toxicus: Came into existence as pollution became overwhelmingly abundant. He controls all poisonous things, including radiation, toxic waste, and animal venom. He has no control over poisonous animals, but he has the venom in his true form. His true form is a metamorphic sludge pile that emits radiation of all kinds. The youngest knight.  
  
Tempest: The knight of the wind and air. Is known to race sub-sonic jets, but he always wins unless he gives them a head start. His true form is a human one, but only because he could not keep his form as air. Younger than Iceius.  
  
Star Scream: The Knight of the cosmos. He controls all that is astrological. He can exist in the void of space with no ill effects, and can make other beings able to do so. He has never revealed his true form. Can create and destroy things like black holes for the fun of it. The oldest in age second only to Shadowsis and Puritus.  
  
Puritus: The knight of light and purity. He created the sphere of light that existed before the Big Bang. Ever since he cast of his fun loving side, he has been pure good. The Puritus the knights know is the fun loving side. The real Puritus forever resides in a realm of pure good, always ready to create a hero's existence to counter the evil his twin brother Shadowsis causes. He is equal in age to Shadowsis.  
  
Shadowsis: The Knight of Darkness and Shadow. He was the eternal blackness surrounding the sphere of light before the Big Bang. Like his twin, he cast off his fun loving side. The Fun loving sides of the twins are neutral in good and evil. Shadowsis reigns over a realm of eternal blackness, where he is always thinking of ways to win over light by making evils to try and foil Puritus' heroes.  
  
Nexus: Not a true knight but is important. Despite what most believe, he can do more than control the dimensional gates and the dimensions. He is capable creating the dimensions, and can change little details, like if there's a gate to another world, or simply what one guy had to drink with his breakfast. Occasionally, he'll step into one of the knight's territories, and change things, like making a shooting star appear, or something more important, like ending a drought. That's part of the reason the knights hate him, because they're supposed to control this. Younger and older then all the knights at the same time.  
  
  
  
This should clear up almost anything you were curious about involving the knights.  
  
  
  
Boring I know, but I just wanted to make sure you knew. 


	12. A mission?

It's time for a shocker…. Oh, by the way, if ANY of you know who Son Goku really is, throttle him for me. HEY!!! STOP!!! I MEANT THE GUY WHOSE PEN NAME IS SON GOKU!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Ow! My neck!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 – There are MORE hybrids?  
  
  
  
The scientist calmed down for some reason.  
  
"Oh… You must be one of the hybrids that escaped…"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
The scientist sat down, and began to explain.  
  
"A few years ago, a man called Orion started a project he referred to as 'Hybrid 65118'. It's better known as 'Hybrid Fear'. He started tampering with the human genome in various ways. He's been turning people into creatures that are only part human. You seem to be one…"  
  
Brad decided to 'play along.'  
  
"I don't exactly remember a lot…"  
  
"I'm not surprised. Most hybrids that escape put the memories of the place aside. Even some scientists that worked at his base want to forget it. I was one that he forced to stay…"  
  
"You got away…"  
  
"…But he always has the last laugh. He injected a hybrid serum into the scientists he wanted to keep. If they left the boundaries, the serum would trigger, and eventually make them hybrids as well… I've already started…" The scientist said as he rolled up his sleeve.  
  
Green, scaly skin replaced patches of his flesh…  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
"HOLY COW!!!!!!"  
  
"WE ACCIDENTALLY DISCOVERED SOME EVIL SHADOWSIS IS COOKING UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!! You want my other self."  
  
"Wow!!!! Maybe I should have let you guys have fun sooner…"  
  
"Uh-oh. MY other self can't create a hero to stop this!!!!! He's busy trying to ensure the survival of heroes in another dimension!!!!!!!"  
  
"GREAT!!!!!!! Wait a second…. Why not use the Zoid pilots?"  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE SENILE FLAMEUS??????? WE TURNED THEM INTO HYBRIDS OURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We'll tell them that we changed them to give them an edge, and we'll change them back if they try and succeed."  
  
"Flameus, that's the most brilliant plan you ever thought of…"  
  
"Why… thank you…"  
  
"First, they need to get together again… Second, they have to tell Bill about me first…"  
  
"Bill?"  
  
"That's the scientist's name…"  
  
"I don't believe you…"  
  
"How's about a wager… If I am right, you have to drink a mixture of Poison oak, Miracle Gro, grass juice, chlorophyll, and poison sumac. IN YOUR HUMAN FORM!"  
  
"What if you're wrong Earthos?" Iceius asked.  
  
"You think of something."  
  
"All right… Winters will come to Eden."  
  
Earthos turned pale, but accepted…  
  
  
  
///////////////////  
  
  
  
"Truth time… I doubt Orion made me and my friends hybrids… that is, unless he uses energy…"  
  
"No, he uses an injection… Odd…"  
  
"Wait a second… what's your name?"  
  
"Bill."  
  
"Brad."  
  
  
  
///////////////////////  
  
  
  
"HA!!!!!!! I WAS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! Drink up…."  
  
Earthos hands the human Iceius the drink. Iceius unwillingly drinks it. Since he's near immortal, he doesn't die from it, but….  
  
"UGH!!!!!! MY STOMACH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Iceius feels the goo and his stomach contents pour out of his mouth. He isn't happy meeting his lunch again…  
  
"Hmm… This MIGHT make good compost…"  
  
"Earthos, I WILL kill you…"  
  
"You know that we just come back if we're killed."  
  
"I'm going to act as a light to lead those two back to the hanger."  
  
"Puritus… How will… Never-mind. Just do it, and explain their mission."  
  
  
  
//////////////////////  
  
  
  
Brad and Bill were surprised when a bright light appeared over them, and danced around, beckoning them to follow. They do, and after a while, they find themselves at the hanger where the Blitz team lives.  
  
"You're the Brad from the Blitz team?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Never… AUGH!!!!!!!"  
  
Bill's skin turns into the reptilian skin one his arm. Brad notes it's like an alligator's. Bill soon recovers, and goes into the hanger, where the others are waiting. Before one explanation can be said though, the light takes the form of a man in gold and silver armor.  
  
"WHAT THE…."  
  
"Calm down Bit, I have no intention of harming you."  
  
"You knew my name…"  
  
"This is not the time for small talk. The reason you were turned into hybrids by the Elemental Knights was originally for entertainment among some of them, but now that the presence of evil has been found, we have a mission for you all."  
  
"Why should we accept? YOU DID THIS TO USE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THAT was my brother Earthos. Anyway, you'll need the edge that you're new bodies give you. I will be honest though. You may be killed anyway."  
  
"All the more reason for love, right Vega?" Leena said.  
  
Vega turned pale.  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"Hmm… you must have guessed. We promise to return all of you to human forms when this is done. Including you." Puritus points to Bill.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Bill, you shall tell them of their mission, for I believe you know what I mean…"  
  
Then in a flash of light, Puritus is gone. Then Bill prepares to tell them of Orion's base…  
  
  
  
I do have some tricks up my sleeves… and in my gloves… and in my bandana. 


	13. The desert sting?

The Mighty Corrector. apologized???? Whoa! We just saw a miracle, but. The criticism I could deal with, but I want you to SPECIFICALLY apologize for calling me a chimp, and for saying I'm not a Digimon.. AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!! Damn fireworks. I am writing this update on the Fourth, and I AM in the U.S. I think I should go back to Japan, but then where'd I find other bikers to race??? Oh.. by the way. I HATE THE BAMBI EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12 - The desert sting.  
  
"I think that guy was referring to Orion."  
  
"Who?" Bit asked.  
  
"Just listen." Brad told him.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, Orion has been turning people into monstrous hybrids for almost a decade. Rumors are that he started this because he wanted more challenging game to hunt. He's a very skilled hunter, hence his name."  
  
"Orion, the legendary hunter who was placed in the sky as a constellation." Jamie told the few that didn't know.  
  
"Right, anyway.. UGH!"  
  
Bill clutched his stomach in pain. Bit helped him stand up again.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, Orion's base of operations is inside of a special dome so that the different sectors are climate controlled environments."  
  
"For the hybrids?" Tauros asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Brad noticed that the scientist's mannerisms were starting to change.  
  
"When I was still there, I saw him act odd. he made sure that the hybrids didn't enter sections of the environments marked off with special poles. One day, a hybrid entered a section like that, thinking there was an escape route in there. Later, Orion used his carcass as an example of why not to go there."  
  
"It's like he was warning them." Vega noted.  
  
"I actually found out what it was in the jungle sector he had warned about. I had entered to escape, and came across a hybrid that almost killed me. If it weren't for those poles, I'd be dead now."  
  
"What about the poles?"  
  
"That lone hybrid had a bracelet like item around it's wrist. When it tried to chase me past the poles, it was electrocuted. It's still alive, but I did find an escape route past it while it was unconscious."  
  
"Sounds like he had a few 'test subjects' he wasn't proud of." Jack said.  
  
"Maybe. I know where the base is, but how are we going to get inside?"  
  
"I have an idea." Leena said confidently.  
  
Outside of a large clear dome, several Zoids approached it.  
  
Leena, this is stupid.  
  
I agree. I CAN HARDLY FIT IN THE BERSERK FURY!!!! PLUS MY TAIL IS CRAMPED IN, AND I KEEP HITTING MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Well, if we spook Orion into thinking the Zoid Battle Committee had reason to be after him he might give up.  
  
RAUGH!! RUGH!   
  
Leena, we have a problem. Bill can't talk anymore.  
  
Naomi, be a little paitent. I had to practice to talk with my wolf muzzle.  
  
In Naomi's Gun sniper, Bill had formed an alligator's long snout. He was trying his hardest to say something.  
  
"I. AM. TRYING. TO SAY. THERE ARE. ANTI-ZOID RIFLES. ALL AROUND THE DOME!!!!!!!" Bill yelled as he forced pronunciation.  
  
Shit!   
  
The Anti-Zoid rifles open fire, blasting all the Zoids out of commission. All of the hybrids get out, and begin to walk to the Dome.  
  
"Tauros. Tauros... Come in. Dang it! I KNEW these headset communicators of Jamie's wouldn't work."  
  
"Raugh?" Bill asked, slipping back into garbled words.  
  
"Bill. try again."  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, maybe it's the jamming. Orion keeps certain frequencies jammed here. There are some he doesn't jam though. Try channel 4."  
  
Jack switches to channel four, where Tauros is shouting.  
  
COME IN!!!!! COME IN!!!!!!!! PLEASE BE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Needless to say, the hybrids didn't take the shouting well.  
  
"QUIET DOWN!!!! We were just on the wrong channel."  
  
Oh thank God. Leena, are you all right?   
  
Leena sweat dropped.  
  
"Ugh! FINE! Anyway, why do we need these headsets?"  
  
Bill said that there he can help you around security systems inside, but he has to get to the security control room to do it, and you can't all fit in there.   
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??????????" Leena shouted.  
  
"HEY!!!!!" Bit yelped.  
  
"The control room is small. Only two people can normally find room in there. Two Hybrids would have a hard time finding breathing room if they are of certain kinds."  
  
Vega and Leena look down at their large dinosaur bodies. They also notice that neither of them have any outward signs of gender anymore. The only ways you can tell them apart are height, color, voice, or their hair.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"How do we even get into the dome?"  
  
"There are holes with bars covering them that directly link to the outside. They are only shut in case of emergencies. Even if someone's breaking in or out, he won't shut the holes otherwise. Trouble is, although a human can get past the bars easy enough, they were designed to keep the hybrids in, so."  
  
"Only a couple of us can get in right now. Let me guess. the few that can get in will go in and open that giant door to the south." Brad said.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jack said worriedly.  
  
"Maybe because Bill can't come along. the spines on his back would get stuck."  
  
They come to a grate. Jack climbs up the damaged wall to the grate, and gets through the bars. Then Brad goes, although he had to turn his head to the side in order to get in. Naomi squeezed through, her tail and slightly bulky frame giving her trouble. Bit and Leon tried, but their muzzles were too wide to get through.  
  
"Looks like it's just the three of us." Naomi said.  
  
"What's it look like in there?" Bill asked.  
  
"A desert."  
  
"Desert sector. Get to a large Titanium door. There should be a password lock on it. The password is Nomad."  
  
"Got it. We'll be. HOLY!!!!!"  
  
The three hybrids inside the dome jumped before a tail speared them. They turned to face the enemy. His skin was replaced with hardened plates of armor. His hands were hard claw-like fingers. A long scorpion tail grew from the base of his spine. He smirked at them, revealing his sharp teeth.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day hybrids broke IN to the dome." He said.  
  
"What the heck are you?" Naomi wondered.  
  
The scorpion hybrid smirked again. Then he ran his clawed fingers through his sandy black hair. The sand and a few strands of hair fell past his completely black eyes. There were no irises, just large pupils.  
  
"Hungry."  
  
Then the scorpion hybrid leapt twenty feet to try and grab one of them. He missed, plowing face first into a pile of sand. That gave him an idea.  
  
"Geez. This must be one of those dangerous hybrids Bill mentioned."  
  
Then the scorpion hybrid burrowed into the sand. With his scorpion- like body, he had the advantage now.  
  
"Where is he?" Jack wondered.  
  
Brad heard something move under the sand. It was heading toward Naomi. Brad tackled Naomi just as the scorpion hybrid sprang up, lashing its tail.  
  
"What the heck? The puppy can hear me."  
  
Brad braced himself as the scorpion hybrid leapt onto him. He was about to be stung, but there are things scorpions like more than wolves.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The scorpion had stung the ground to the left of his head. Then Brad saw the hybrid eating a tarantula.  
  
"UGH! That's just sick!!!!" Naomi said to herself.  
  
"It's a delicacy to me." The scorpion hybrid said between bites.  
  
"Could you keep your mouth closed? I'd rather not have spider entrails on me when I'm dead." Brad told him.  
  
"Hmm? I don't eat that much. I was just kidding."  
  
"YOU CALL THAT KIDDING?????" Jack said as he pointed to the wall they were on.  
  
The wall had a large crack in it.  
  
"If I wanted to, all three of you would be dead now. I even let the puppy hear me. You're lucky that I came across scorpion heaven this morning." The scorpion said between bites again.  
  
"HEY!" Brad shouted.  
  
"Scorpion heaven? EWWW!!!!!! You mean that you ate a lot of spiders today?????" Naomi said.  
  
"Why not? Oh yeah. Still. They are tasty."  
  
"Could you get off of me before I get covered in MORE spider guts?"  
  
The scorpion hybrid gets off of Brad.  
  
"I need a shower."  
  
"There's a waterfall that leads from the forest sector into here that way." The scorpion said pointing toward something sparkling in the distance.  
  
"Uh. Thanks?"  
  
The four hybrids head toward the waterfall.  
  
"Why are you following us?" Naomi asked the scorpion.  
  
"You're cute."  
  
Naomi pictured little kids part demi-human dinosaur, and part demi- human scorpion. That didn't go well with her.  
  
"I already have a boyfriend."  
  
Brad also growled at the scorpion.  
  
"Kidding! Kidding. Geez."  
  
They arrived at the waterfall. There were several hybrids there. Mostly desert lizard hybrids, but also a few tarantula and wasp hybrids. The clothes they had when they changed were torn, stretched, and tattered, but still functional. Each hybrid was different in some way from the others. Instance. one Tarantula hybrid had two large fangs jutting out of its mouth, where another one's teeth were sharper. It was obvious Orion was still perfecting his technique when he changed them.  
  
"WHAT THE????"  
  
"WHERE THOSE THREE COME FROM?????"  
  
"AND WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING WITH RYAN??????"  
  
The hybrids were murmuring to each other. Ryan, the scorpion hybrid, immediately was angered.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!"  
  
That shut them up.  
  
"Good. Anyway, these hybrids broke IN to the dome. I don't know why, but I doubt it's to sell cookies."  
  
It was quiet enough to hear the wasp-hybrids buzzing.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Jack told Ryan.  
  
"Anyway, we need to get to the door out of this sector, so." Naomi started.  
  
"No can do. Orion changed the password on it after a dung beetle hybrid found out the password was Nomad. Orion was bowled over by the disgruntled gal. That's when he asked me to punish her."  
  
"What did? Never-mind. Does anyone know the current password?"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"No, but he always has the password relate to the environment. It could take forever to guess, though. You can try the forest or oceanic sector. The forest is up the waterfall and beyond a grate, while the ocean zone is down the river."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then the three prepare to make a choice.  
  
  
  
YOU CHOOSE WHERE THEY GO THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!! In the reviews, pick either forest or beach. The one with the most by the time I decide to make the update is the one I'll use. What a way to top off a longer than normal chapter. 


	14. 'Wet' humor

Apology accepted. Also, I either type VERY carefully, or (more preferred) I take my biking gloves off first. What? Did you think that they were permanently on my hands or something? Yeah, I DO have claws under that, but THEY can't spear the keys. Anyway, since no one said anything about where to make them go, I guess I'll flip a coin over it. heads, ocean zone. Tails, forest zone. And here we.  
  
Forte: HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Forte? What the heck are you doing here???  
  
Forte: Hiding out from 'certain' people.  
  
Beelzemon: . You killed some mimes again, didn't you?  
  
Forte: You'd have done so too, now let me flip the coin. they wouldn't trust you.  
  
Beelzemon: Fine.  
  
(Forte flips the coin. It hits heads.)  
  
Beelzemon: WHA??? I HAD PLANS FOR THE OTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Then you shouldn't have gambled on it.. If you don't have plans, then let ME pilot this chapter..  
  
Beelzemon: . Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Could you at least tell me when 'Reign of Fire' is going to be shown at the theater in this miserable city? It was SUPPOSED to be in weeks ago.  
  
Forte: They're still repairing the screen from when some retard fed Gospel sugar.  
  
Beelzemon: DAMN IT!!!!!! I WANTED TO SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: . What's the big deal? Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Beelzemon: That's MY line.  
  
Chapter 13 - You can't say my sense of humor's dry.  
  
"Which way do we go?" Naomi asked.  
  
"I would recommend against the forest. a few wolf-hybrids are using a cave near the enterance as their little home, and they're very edgy." Ryan told them.  
  
Brad growled at him.  
  
"WHOA!!!!! CHILL!!!!!!!!! They're only there because they don't want Orion to know they're going to have kids. Although he gives them a quiet, private, and medically supplied place to do 'things'.. He has a habit of running tests on the infants. Anyway, those hybrids are going to be REAL angry if you get too close. like a den of scorpions. pardon my pun."  
  
"So we go down the river."  
  
"Since it runs through a cave, you might as well get in the river now. there's no way through otherwise."  
  
"Um. we have to go in water?" Jack asked.  
  
"Duh."  
  
"WE have to go in WATER??????"  
  
"What on Zi is wrong with you?" Naomi asked him.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm a CAT!!!!!!"  
  
Brad got behind him.  
  
"Get over it."  
  
Brad pushed him into the river. Jack was thrashing about as he floated downstream. Brad and Naomi said good-bye to Ryan as they jumped in.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS BRAD!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Pipe down and be glad the headsets are waterproof."  
  
"Brad, maybe we should have built a raft or something.."  
  
"With what? There weren't any trees we could use. and I wasn't about to ask that camel-hybrid to quit using that one as backscratcher."  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Geez. the cat in you has DEFINITELY got hold of you to a point of. Uh-oh."  
  
Then the three are washed out of the cave, and down a high waterfall. Luckily, there were no rocks at the bottom. Just water.  
  
{Splash!!!!}  
  
Jack immediately swam for the beach nearby. Brad followed, and Naomi followed once she straightened her headset.  
  
"Brad. WHY did you push me into the water?"  
  
"You need to get over it."  
  
"Brad. no offense, but you reek of wet dog." Naomi said as she covered her nose. Jack did the same. Brad didn't notice the wet fur smell, but he dried off. Too bad for Jack.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!"  
  
"Brad.. I just got dry."  
  
Brad stopped shaking.  
  
"How else am I going to get my fur dry?"  
  
"HEY!!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY SHELL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The three jumped as a crab-hybrid stuck his head out of a very large shell.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY SHELL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The three walked off, glad to be away from the crab. On the way to the large door they saw a long way off, they passed three turtle-hybrids, five more crabs, a couple seagulls, one shark kept behind the invisible barrier made by the field posts, and a lot of dolphins.  
  
"Geez. Where did all of these people come from?" Naomi asked herself.  
  
Then someone splashed them. They turned to face.  
  
"A MERMAID?????"  
  
Then the guy got ticked off.  
  
"MERMAN!!!!!! I'M A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're worse than the crab."  
  
They ignored the merman, and went to the door. Then they called up Bill.  
  
"Bill? What's the password for the ocean sector?"  
  
I'm pretty sure it's Atlantis.  
  
"It figured." Naomi said as she typed it in the keypad.  
  
The door opened out into a large hallway. The titanium halls were rather foreboding, since they weren't well lit. They walked into the hall, and headed toward the main gate.  
  
Forte: I did well, didn't I?  
  
Beelzemon: Let's just hope I don't get into trouble because of you.  
  
(Beelzemon looks at the coin. Both sides are identical.)  
  
Beelzemon: HEY!!!!!!!! YOU SWITCHED QUARTERS ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Aw crap.. I was hoping you wouldn't notice.  
  
(Forte warps away.)  
  
Beelzemon: I hate him sometimes.. 


	15. Isn't Jamie a pteranodon? He's acting l...

Okay, we're switching off to the people outside now. By the way, I got back at Forte.  
  
Forte: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DUNK ME IN THE BATHTUB???????????? WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH PAYBACK????????????????  
  
Beelzemon: It was saltwater, and I hid the rust removers.  
  
Forte: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14 - A little goofing off.  
  
Outside, Bill's waiting in case he's needed, Vega's running from Leena again, who in turn is being chased by Harry again. Leon, Bit, and Jamie thought ahead, and brought a pack of cards. They had already managed to get their battered Zoids out of range of the guns, which happened to be programmed to shoot active Zoids.  
  
"Okay, how about Blackjack?" Leon suggested.  
  
"Nah. Poker." Jamie said.  
  
"GO FISH!!!!!" Bit argued.  
  
"BIT!!!! You made me hungry!!!!" Jamie whined.  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"Don't make me peck you."  
  
"Ugh!" Leon groaned as Bit and Jamie started arguing.  
  
"LEENA!!!!!"  
  
"VEGA!!!!!"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!"  
  
If you couldn't tell, we're watching the chase. Harry's still waddling along, but he's surprisingly quick now. Leena's running from Harry and chasing Vega at the same time. Vega was unfortunate enough to be in the lead, because if he slowed down, he'd probably either be trampled, or worse. Then Vega finished his twentieth lap around the huge dome. However, he deviated from the path, and was heading toward Bill.  
  
"Huh? What's that sssound?"  
  
Bill turned to face Vega just as he ran over Bill. Bill got up, glad that it took more than that to seriously or permanently hurt him now that he was a hybrid. Then Leena ran over him, pushing him further into the ground. In agony over his pain he got up in time to see Harry racing toward him.  
  
"Oh good God no."  
  
Then he succumbed to the pain as Harry trampled him.  
  
"Got any Jacks?" Leon asked.  
  
"Go fish!" Bit replied.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Jamie said.  
  
Before they could ask what he meant, he flew off.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should play another game. every time anyone says go fish, he goes and gets fish out of that river over there. At this rate, he's going to be a giant balloon filled with fish instead of air."  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
"Okay, that's not a good joke."  
  
"Sure it is Iceius."  
  
"Remember I'M in charge of aquatic animals, and that INCLUDES fish. Plus I'm not in a laughing mood after chugging down that nasty drink of yours."  
  
"YOU accepted the bet."  
  
"I am SO glad that I'm also in charge of some arctic animals, otherwise they'd die in Eden."  
  
"EWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! BIT WAS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S CHOWING DOWN FASTER THAN I CAN KEEP UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thundar yelped.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Jamie felt contented now. He was lying down on the riverbank after his meal. All he could think about for the moment was that he was glad the river was overabundant with fish. Then he began to think the fish were tainted when he saw some of the water form into a man. Then he remembered what that shinning guy said about the Elemental knights.  
  
"Let me guess. the elemental knight of water."  
  
"Actually water and ice AND aquatic life. QUIT PIGGING OUT ON THE FISH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But I was hungry."  
  
"I normally don't mind, since there are a LOT of fish in the oceans, seas, and rivers, BUT YOU'VE BECOME BLOATED WITH HOW MUCH YOU ATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's not true. OWWW!!!!!! My stomach hurts."  
  
Then Jamie was holding his extended gut in pain from a stomachache.  
  
". Either you ate something tainted along with the fish, or you're not thinking clearly."  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
"HEY STUPID!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR BRAIN MUST BE FROZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! PTERODONS LOVE FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Earthos shouted to Iceius.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
"Shut up Earthos."  
  
Jamie recognized the name.  
  
"Wasn't he the one that changed all of us?"  
  
"Yes. He and Star scream were bored when they changed you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"By the way, how are the triplets?" Iceius asked as an insult.  
  
"Huh??? HEY!!!!!!!!!" Jamie shouted when he finally caught on.  
  
"YOU ATE ENOUGH FOR FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
////////////////////  
  
"He also looks like he's carrying triplets now. So who's the daddy?" Shadowsis joked.  
  
"Shadowsis, can't you have any CLEAN fun?" Puritus asked.  
  
"I wish there were female Elemental Knights." Shadowsis said, ignorant of the question.  
  
". I hate it when you ignore me."  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Ugh! Stand up."  
  
Jamie did his best to stand up, but he kept losing balance with the added weight of all that fish. Then he managed after he used his tail as a counterbalance.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Iceius then made a large mirror out of ice. Jamie jumped when he looked at his reflection.  
  
"Be glad that Earthos made Pterodons with fast metabolisms."  
  
"Geez. I got carried away."  
  
"Carried away, and stuffed for a fiesta is more like it, senor Piñata."  
  
"I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE!!!!!!!!! GO FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bit shouted, still wanting to play that game.  
  
"I'm hungry." Jamie said.  
  
". DAMN YOU EARTHOS!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU TO SHADOWSIS' REALM OF DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
///////////////////////  
  
"All right already, I'll fix it."  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Then Jamie fell over due to his changing physique. When he got up, he no longer was bloated on fish, or hungry.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Earthos fixed your metabolism so that it's at a much saner level. Although still not human."  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jamie and Iceius turn to face Leon and Bit as Leena, Vega, and Harry trample them.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
"He-he-he. THAT was funny.."  
  
"SHADOWSIS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn. that had to hurt."  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
"I agree Flameus."  
  
". I guess I was lucky when I got hungry before."  
  
Forte: Damn you Wily. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU RUST PROOF ME TO BEGIN WITH??????????  
  
Beelzemon: Revenge is a dish best served with some water. 


	16. Orion...

I admit I haven't update in awhile. I have a good reason though. kinda.  
  
Forte: He got hooked on Metal Gear 2: Sons of Liberty.  
  
Beelzemon: Although I did get a fic idea from it. all I'm saying is that you can't call Raiden a pansy after the events in it.  
  
Forte: HEY! Snake would kick his ass!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Normally, I'd agree. but let's see if he even would THINK about it in the fic.  
  
Forte: OI VEY! Let's just give the people the update.  
  
Chapter 15 - Orion's weakness.  
  
After the group outside recovers, Brad, Naomi, and Jack get the main gate open.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Naomi told them.  
  
"Boy, am I sorry about that." Leon commented.  
  
After spending several minutes trying not to get lost, they finally find the security control room. It was empty, strangely enough, but the hybrids didn't find anything unusual after searching it. Bill took his place at a control panel, and Jamie stayed with him to help. The others then went off to find Orion, and stop him.  
  
"Where is that creep?" Leena wondered.  
  
"Got me." Jack told her.  
  
"Hey. am I the only one that." Brad said.  
  
Brad was cut off as an emergency shutter sprang to life, threatening to close off the path ahead of them. Harry quickly went to one side, and Vega the other. They both strained to keep the large doors from shutting while the others went past. When they all were safely one the other side, the two let go, letting the shutters slam shut.  
  
"What was that?" Vega asked Bill.  
  
"There's a tiny problem. Orion apparently changed some of the security codes after I ran away. He's pretty good at it too. He programmed the shutters to seal if one wrong pass code was entered. Luckily, they'll open when I get it right."  
  
"It felt like I was trying to budge a whale. Ow. my arms." Harry complained.  
  
"It's not THAT bad." Vega said.  
  
Then Leena started toward Vega. Naomi and Brad grabbed her tail.  
  
"Can't you wait until AFTER we're done?" Naomi asked.  
  
"I just."  
  
Now Leena was cut off, this time by the shouting of a woman down the hall. They all headed toward it, and soon found themselves in a large laboratory. They hid as best as they could, and watched the scene unfold. A hybrid cheetah-woman was shouting at someone in a white coat. The man turned around, revealing an unusually youthful face. His brown hair that hung down, covering his left eye.  
  
"Will you calm down? I told you that I'm running tests on the child. He's."  
  
"I don't care HOW long I'm forced to stay here, OR like this, just leave my child alone!"  
  
"I'm trying to say something, so shut up and let me finish!"  
  
"WHERE'S MY BABY!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"THE CHILD IS HUMAN, AND I NEED TO FIND OUT WHY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I WANT MY CHILD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT, OR YOU'LL BE ANOTHER ONE OF MANY I'VE KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The hybrid fell silent for a moment, her face pale.  
  
"YOU'RE the one that killed all those people."  
  
"Yes. over 4000 I believe."  
  
The hybrid tried to pounce on the man, but the man had spun around, and fired six bullets from a Magnum into her. She fell to the floor, dead.  
  
"Now WHY did you think I was called 'Orion'? I am a skilled hunter. no. skilled murderer in your opinion. Why did you do something so stupid?"  
  
Then a baby started crying. Orion went over to a painting of a dragon, and slid it over to reveal a baby hidden behind it. Orion picked up the child, and slowly rocked him.  
  
"Sorry I had to leave you in there so long."  
  
The baby stopped crying, and giggled.  
  
"You remind me of my baby brother, before my mother killed him. She abused us. but I'll never do that to you."  
  
The group watched with puzzlement as Orion continued to cradle the infant, talking to him like he was Orion's own son.  
  
"I even have something to remember her by."  
  
Orion then brushed away the hair covering his face, showing that his left eye had a patch over it.  
  
"My father cared about us though, just like I care for you."  
  
The baby stopped giggling, and started playing with Orion's patch. When the baby moved it, there were signs of Orion's eye having been gouged out.  
  
"Don't do that. I don't want you to get introduced to mutilation at such a young age."  
  
Orion then put the patch back into place.  
  
"My father introduced me to hunting early on. and I turned out a murderer. I don't want to spoil your innocence."  
  
The baby turned his head toward the painting of the dragon that once concealed him.  
  
"You want to know about the painting? Maybe later. but for now. you need to sleep."  
  
Then the baby yawned, and fell asleep. Orion then placed the infant in a basket, and got a slide.  
  
"I told your mother I needed to run a couple tests. and she helped me a little."  
  
Orion then placed the slide next to a small cut on the child, made from when the baby's mother hugged him. He collected the blood, and then placed a band-aid on the cut before placing the slide under a microscope. Orion then sat down, and took a vial out of his coat. It was airtight, and had blood of some kind in it. Then Orion looked at the painting again.  
  
"When I die, I must remember to thank my ancestors for passing this on. and for watching over me."  
  
Then Orion placed the vial in a small safe, and locked it. Then he stood up, picked up the basket with the child in it, and left.  
  
//////////////////  
  
"Orion's a bit weird, don't you think?"  
  
"Given his past, I'd say that's as sane as you could hope for."  
  
"What happened to him anyway?"  
  
"It's best to leave that alone."  
  
Forte: . What IS the deal with the guy?  
  
Beelzemon: Can't you put it together from what he said?  
  
Forte: I mean. WHY does he act so strange?  
  
Beelzemon: . As I said.  
  
Forte: Oh good GOD!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: No. 


	17. Victory?

WHOA!!!!! HOLD IT CORRECTOR!!!!!!!!! I don't mean anything by it. Even I think Snake could kick Raiden's ass clear to the moon, BUT. It's just that certain circumstances in the fic will make Raiden seem like more of a hero. Anyway, I kind of have a feeling that several of his 'pansy' traits were an act.  
  
Forte & Spy Guy: WHAT???????????  
  
Beelzemon: Sure. he said himself he was afraid of his past in the game. Probably so much so that he intentionally did certain things so that he could hide it. In my upcoming fic, he'll be forced to stop the act if he and Snake are to survive.  
  
Spy Guy: I don't care if you torture me for this, but that is seriously whacked.  
  
(Beelzemon then shoots Spy Guy in the crotch.)  
  
Spy Guy: EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I JUST RECOVERED FROM FORTE SHOOTING ME THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Thank the Lord you have an intensified healing ability.  
  
Chapter 16 - Victory?  
  
Bill shifted nervously in his seat. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong. The monitor showed that the others were in one of Orion's private labs. THAT'S what made him nervous.  
  
"I don't get it. Normally, he keeps those labs locked tight."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Jamie asked.  
  
Bill looked at the monitor Jamie was pointing to. He immediately knew he had to tell the others what he saw.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!!!!"  
  
Elsewhere, the others were about to follow Orion.  
  
HOLD IT!!!!!!!   
  
They all covered their sensitive ears.  
  
"BILL!!!!!"  
  
Sorry, but he's installed a pressure plate trap in the room.   
  
"A what?" Bit asked.  
  
As long as his ID card is out of the room, it's armed. If you step on the wrong floor tiles, it'll trigger a gas trap.   
  
Brad then looked down. He had almost stepped on a tile before Bill called.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Actually, there aren't very many, but there's several in front of the door to his private quarters. There's also next to his desk, and a wall.   
  
"Probably his safe, and that painting on the wall." Leon said.  
  
"Pretty careful guy."  
  
Then Orion came back into the room. Since the door had a password, the hybrids had time to hide again. Orion came back to the safe, and opened it. He took the vial out again, and looked at it, as if his fate hinged on a decision involving it. He then set it in a keeper, and began examining the sample of blood from the baby.  
  
"You can come out now."  
  
The group tensed. They had chosen perfect hiding places. How did he know they were there?  
  
"You can quit pretending you aren't there. I smell wet fur."  
  
Jack and Brad looked down. They realized they forgot to dry off from when that merman splashed them. Brad had an idea though.  
  
"Only one? I'm surprised that this isn't a full-blown invasion."  
  
Brad stared down the man. Since Orion only found out because of wet fur, he could pretend to be the only one there. Brad could tell that despite the man's obvious handicap, that he was in the presence of someone who could easily kill him.  
  
"If this is about the tests on the infants born here, you'd better just turn right around and make you way back to the forest sector."  
  
Orion then hinted on the bloodstain on the floor.  
  
"Besides that, I'm turning a blind eye to those wolf-hybrids from your sector."  
  
Brad was surprised. He didn't expect any kindness from him, let alone to the hybrids he made.  
  
"Surprised I knew? There ARE hybrids loyal to me. they LOVE the forms they have. although I must admit, Ryan's a bit of a loose cannon, not telling me anything important happening and all."  
  
The others were surprised now. Ryan was the one that helped them a bit in the desert sector. Did he trick them?  
  
"You ARE a hybrid that can still talk, aren't you?"  
  
Brad decided to play along.  
  
"So what of it?"  
  
Orion recoiled a little. His hand flew to the magnum under his lab coat, as if to reassure him he was safe.  
  
"I know why you're here now. to kill me, right? I've had that happen before."  
  
Orion stood up, and walked over to the painting. His hand ran down it, and Brad then noticed a slight tear in it. Orion then turned to face him, gun drawn.  
  
"WHAT THE?????"  
  
"You have a choice. either you leave, or you die."  
  
Brad backed away, and noticed that Naomi had gotten up in the rafters, ready to drop down on him. Brad turned, as if to leave. Orion watched him walk, but then noticed dust falling down. He looked up, and fired.  
  
{BANG!!!!!}  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He hit Naomi, and she fell. Then the other hybrids rushed Orion, and he was thrown into his desk. Beakers shattered and cut him, including the one vial. He lied there, unmoving. Brad ran to Naomi's side.  
  
"Naomi??"  
  
"Brad."  
  
Orion had hit her in the side, and she was bleeding badly. Brad picked her up, and carried her as they left. Bill meanwhile, was finishing up disabling the anti Zoid turrets. He also had just hacked the systems locking the hybrids in. All the hybrids that Orion made were now free, and they took the chance to escape. As the torrent of hybrids rushed out of the gates, our heroes met up outside.  
  
"Bill, can you help Naomi?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
He was cut off, and several hybrids stopped in fear as a shot rang out. Bit and the others turned to the gate to face Orion. He had his Magnum in hand, and a murderous glint in both eyes.  
  
Forte: Wait a minute. doesn't he have only ONE eye?  
  
Beelzemon: Remember those chemicals and that.  
  
Forte: Yeah.  
  
Beelzemon: It has SOMETHING to do with that. 


	18. The end of the first act...

I DEFINITELY need to update this story.  
  
Forte: Bout time. Excuse me a sec.  
  
(Forte then aims his buster gun, and fires, disintegrating the apple on Spy Guy's head.)  
  
Spy Guy: EEEP!!!!!!!!  
  
(Then Forte walks up to Spy Guy, jams his buster into his gut, and once again blows him in half.)  
  
Spy Guy: GGAAAAAHHHH!!!!! THAT'S 376 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: . You deserve it. Super Spy Guy deleted the wrong memory. I still remember the tape. What he deleted, was how good it feels to blow you apart.  
  
Beelzemon: . PLEASE ignore them. anyway, on with the update.  
  
Chapter 17 - Shadowsis' plan is revealed.  
  
Brad jumped as a shot whizzed by his head. Orion was apparently enraged. No. make that DEFINITELY enraged.  
  
"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A rhino hybrid tried to disarm him, but was thrown back about ten feet when Orion fired a bullet into his chest. Heaven knows how his arm didn't tear off from the recoil. Brad looked from behind a rock, and noticed that he was reloading his gun. Brad jumped him, and knocked him to the ground. Orion struggled to get free, but Brad refused to let him up.  
  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Brad noted that he said they were 'ungrateful'.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO GIVE PEOPLE A CHOICE, AND YOU RUINED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A couple hybrids, including Jamie and Leon, got interested.  
  
"UNGRATEFUL? DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING A PART LIZARD FREAK?????????"  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
"Wait a second. This doesn't sound like Shadowsis."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"That's because it isn't." Shadowsis' "good" side said.  
  
"WHAT??????"  
  
"This wasn't inspired by Shadowsis. He just gave it a push. He used Orion's guilt over the slaughtering of an entire city, and channeled it into this. Orion believes that he's doing humanity a favor."  
  
"How could he believe that?"  
  
"I heard some humans hate being human."  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Orion kicked Brad in groin area, but Brad ignored the pain.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'UNGRATEFUL'??????????????"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AROUND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GAVE ALL OF YOU FORMS BETTER THAN WHAT YOU HAD!!!!!!!!!!!! I EVEN GAVE SOME OF YOU FORMS YOU WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What makes you think any of us want to be like this?" A tiger hybrid asked him.  
  
"I ONLY KEPT YOU HERE SO I COULD TEST A WAY TO CHANGE YOU BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A couple of them began to see what he meant. That didn't mean they enjoyed it.  
  
"IF YOU WOULD HAVE WAITED, YOU COULD BE BACK TO YOUR NORMAL SELVES BY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
". Wait a second. Doesn't Shadowsis influence the flow of evil throughout every dimension?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Including here?"  
  
"Yes, but he can't really influence us much."  
  
". Shadowsis USED us."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"He influenced me and Star Scream to pull that stunt, turning those folks into hybrids. He KNEW that it'd lead to this."  
  
". So he used us to CAUSE pain and suffering?"  
  
"BINGO!"  
  
"DAMN YOU SHADOWSIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then a voice answered him.  
  
"Where exactly do you think I LIVE????"  
  
Then Iceius realized what he said, and face faulted.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Brad felt guilty. If he had just walked out, or at least pretended to leave, then there may be a way to cure every one of the hybrids right now. Brad snapped out of his trance when Orion kicked him off with an unusually strong burst of strength. Orion then walked right back into his Bio dome, paying no attention to the few hybrids following him out of curiosity. Orion went back to his lab, and checked the damages. Some of the acids he used in his transformation serum had destroyed the notes he took of his progress. Beakers of chemicals were shattered, spilled, and lying about. Blood - FRESH blood stained the area where his desk now lay. A certain vial was in pieces, a couple of which Orion found in his back and arm. Orion fell to his knees, appalled by the state of what was his laboratory.  
  
"I. this. I can't possibly make an antidote now. The only notes I had are part of that acid stain now. The one untested antidote's been spilled on the floor. and without the serum to examine. there's no possible hope of an antidote for generations."  
  
Orion stood up, and doubled over in pain. His insides felt like they were torn apart. He fell to his knees, this time, in agony. His world turned black.  
  
Orion woke up in a bed. He tried to get up, but every fiber of his body hurt incredibly. He decided to lie down, and rest. Who knows what harm came to his body while unconscious. Then a couple of people came into the room.  
  
"You all right?" A guy with a mullet asked.  
  
". Where am I?"  
  
"This is our hanger. You were lucky we came across that weird dome we found you in." Another guy answered. His hair was blonde and spiky.  
  
"."  
  
Orion felt very tired. He fell asleep, ignoring etiquette. Then Brad and Bit left the room, and returned to where the Elemental Knights were talking with the others.  
  
"So you mean to say that we were used by someone named 'Shadowsis'?" A now human Jamie asked.  
  
"Yep. That bastard's unpredictable." Flameus told him.  
  
"FLAMEUS!!!!!!!!! THESE ARE KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Puritus shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I can't believe I was chasing after you!!!!!!" Leena said, disgusted at the thought of chasing after a kid younger than she was.  
  
"Yeah, well. uh. to be honest. I was thinking of chasing after you too." Vega told her.  
  
". Then it's a good thing you didn't," Earthos told him, "Who knows how this would turn out then."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leon inquired.  
  
"It's one thing returning someone to their true form. It's another changing them into a form different from that same form. If 'certain' things were to happen. Um. Let's just say Leena might become one of the tabloids true stories."  
  
Everyone was confused.  
  
". I'm glad that was over your heads."  
  
"Wait a second. do you mean that I'd.?"  
  
Leena stopped, and caught on.  
  
"Ugh. good thing it didn't happen. That would hurt."  
  
Everyone except Earthos was confused.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time someone human had non human children."  
  
Then everyone caught on.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU TWO TALK LIKE THAT???????????????????"  
  
"HOW CAN A WOMAN FIND IT SO EASY TO TALK ABOUT THAT????????????????"  
  
Earthos gave Naomi an answer.  
  
"Look. I made all life forms above water, so it's nothing I haven't seen or heard before."  
  
"Why couldn't I get to do that?" Shadowsis asked.  
  
[I've said this before. The Shadowsis with the Knights is Shadowsis' "good" half. Good meaning he's not causing evils like murders and that.]  
  
".'Cuz you're a pervert."  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall, the shouting awakened Orion. The pain had subsided enough so he could go down, and ask that they be quiet. He yawned, showing razor sharp teeth, and then went down the hall.  
  
End.  
  
Forte: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'END'??????????????  
  
Beelzemon: That's the end of this fic. It'll be continued in another fic.  
  
Forte: WHY?????????????????  
  
Beelzemon: Just deal with it.. or blow Spy Guy in half again.  
  
(Forte looks at the regeneration machine he made borrowing the design from Bulma. Spy Guy is whole again. Forte smirks, takes Spy Guy out, and blows him in half again.)  
  
Beelzemon: . Sicko. 


End file.
